Twilight
by Meirana Blake
Summary: Cuando Sakura Kinomoto se muda a Hakodate, una pequeña ciudad de la prefectura de Hokkaido en la que nunca deja de llover, piensa que es lo más aburrido que le podía haber ocurrido en la vida. Pero su vida da un giro excitante y aterrador.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: "Crepúsculo" no es mi propia historia sino que pertence a Stephenie Meyer al igual que CCS pertenece al grupo Clamp. Yo tan solo estoy haciendo una adaptación sin fines lucrativos.**

**SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSx**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSx**

**CHAPTER I**

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Sapporo, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.

En la península de Shakotan, al extremo sur de Hokkaido, existe una pequeña ciudad llamada Hakodate cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de Japón. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Fujitaka, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Hadokate, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Sapporo. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una gran ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

—Sakura —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo largo platinado y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Hiro, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...

—Es que _quiero _ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

—Saluda a Fujitaka de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Hakodate tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Sapporo a Oshima, y desde allí a la subprefectura de está, una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Fujitaka.

Lo cierto es que Fujitaka había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Hakodate.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en la subprefectura. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Fujitaka me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Hakodate, Fujitaka es el jefe de policía Kinomoto. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

Fujitaka me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Sakura —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Nadeshiko?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Fujitaka a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto _para ti» _en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».

—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Takashi Monoshima, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

—No.

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Fujitaka cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

— ¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

—Bueno, Takashi ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.

— ¿Cuándo lo compró?

—En 1984... Creo.

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.

— ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

—Nada de eso, Sakura, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos._El trasto, _repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.

—Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.Fujitaka me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.Vaya. Gratis.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Fujitaka mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

—Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Hakodate, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.

—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor. Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Fujitaka. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Fujitaka con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Fujitaka, se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Fujitaka. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Fujitaka es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Hakodate era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Sapporo había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Sapporo, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Otaru, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos verdes o un pelo de color miel. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flacucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.

Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Hakodate no había color alguno.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.

Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.

El desayuno con Fujitaka se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Fujitaka se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Fujitaka con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Fujitaka de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Fujitaka no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.

Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.

Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Fujitaka o Takashi debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Hakodate. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante. La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo. Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela. Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Fujitaka, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Hakodate. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Sapporo, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Chūō-ku. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.

Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. _Puedo hacerlo, _me mentí sin mucha convicción. _Nadie me va a morder. _Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner.

Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?.Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

—Sakura —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Historia, con Terada, en el edificio seis. Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Kyo —añadió. Sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias. Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Sapporo, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceada.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre. Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Kyo me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Yamaguchi, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Hakodate. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Kyo, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color azulado. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño oscuro. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo azulado caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo largo era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un azabache intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica de figura perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño oscuro.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son _ésos?_—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Syaoran y Yamato Li, y Meiling y Eriol Hiraguizawa. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Tomoyo Li; todos viven con el doctor Li y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

_¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, _pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Chiharu, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Sapporo.

—Son... guapos. Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Chiharu asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están _juntos. _Me refiero a Yamato y Meiling, y a Eriol y Tomoyo, y _viven _juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Sapporo.

— ¿Quiénes son los Li? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. El doctor Li es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hiraguizawa, los de cabello azulado, son hermanos gemelos, y los Li son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Eriol y Meiling tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Li desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Li cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Chiharu muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Li no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Hakodate? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Hong Kong.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.

Uno de los Li, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo chocolate? —pregunté. Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

—Se llama Syaoran. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Syaoran no me miró de nuevo.

Permanecí en la mesa con Chiharu y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Rika, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.

Nada más entrar en clase, Rika fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Sapporo. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Syaoran Li, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.

El señor Yamaguchi me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Chiharu durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Syaoran Li abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.

—Eres Sakura Kinomoto, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo negro en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.

—Sakura —le corregí, con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Yamasaki.

—Hola, Yamasaki.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase. Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me _sentía_ ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Syaoran Li, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

_Tierra, trágame, _pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél _no era _el comportamiento habitual de Syaoran Li. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

— ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.

—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Yamasaki se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.

El entrenador Clamp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Sapporo, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Hakodate era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Syaoran Li se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño oscuro. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Syaoran Li se envaró y se giró ——su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.

—Bien —mentí con voz débil. No pareció muy convencida.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo .

**La próxima actualización será el 5 de Febrero**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: "Crepúsculo" no es mi propia historia sino que pertence a Stephenie Meyer al igual que CCS pertenece al grupo Clamp. Yo tan solo estoy haciendo una adaptación sin fines lucrativos.**

**SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSx**

CHAPTER II

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Yamasaki se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Kyo, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Yamasaki, Kyo, Chiharu y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Yamaguchi me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Syaoran Li no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Li— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de _El mago de Oz _era Terminator.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Chiharu —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.

Yamasaki nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Chiharu parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas

Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Yamasaki, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Syaoran Li tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Yamasaki me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Yamasaki, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.

El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Syaoran supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.

La noche pasada había descubierto que Fujitaka era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Li y los gemelos Hiraguizawa se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Sapporo era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.

Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Fujitaka no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el _mail por vez _primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.

Sakura:

_Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos._

Mamá

Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:

_¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá._

El último era de esa mañana.

Sakura:

_Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Fujitaka._

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Mamá:

_Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia_.

Sakura

Envié el _mail _empecé a escribir otra vez.

Mamá:

_Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo._

_Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes._

_Fujitaka me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces._

_Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero._

_Sakura_

Había decidido volver a leer _Cumbres borrascosas _por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Fujitaka llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

— ¿Sakura? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

_¿Quién iba a ser si no?, _me pregunté.

—Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.

—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.

Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

—Huele bien, Sakura.

—Gracias.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.

—Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Chiharu y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Yamasaki, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepción.

—Debe de ser Yamasaki Takashi. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

— ¿Conoces a la familia Li? —pregunté vacilante.

— ¿La familia del doctor Li? Claro. El doctor Li es un gran hombre.

—Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Fujitaka me sorprendió.

— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Li es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de _camping _cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Fujitaka. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

—Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Fujitaka, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.

Syaoran Li no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Li entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Yamasaki. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Syaoran estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Mi primer fin de semana en Hakodate pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Fujitaka no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Fukishima o Hokuto y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Yamasaki se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre _Cumbres borrascosas. _Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Yamasaki—. Nieva.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

— ¡Uf!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Yamasaki se sorprendió.

— ¿No te gusta la nieve?

—No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.

— ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.

Yamasaki se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Yamasaki pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Yamasaki asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Kyo, que emprendía la retirada.

Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.

Chiharu y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Chiharu se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.

Yamasaki nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Chiharu conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Chiharu me tomó por el brazo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Sakura? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? —le preguntó Yamasaki a Chiharu.

—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Chiharu.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Yamasaki me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.

Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Li. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.

Se reían. Syaoran, Eriol y Yamato tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Tomoyo y Meiling retrocedieron cuando Yamato se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Syaoran con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.

—Sakura, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Chiharu, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Syaoran centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

—Syaoran Li te está mirando —me murmuró Chiharu al oído, y se rió.

—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.

—No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.

—A los Li no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

—No le mires —susurré.

Chiharu se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Yamasaki nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Chiharu asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.

Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.

No me apetecía nada que Yamasaki me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.

Yamasaki no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Yamaguchi estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

—Me llamo Syaoran Li —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Sakura Kinomoto.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Sakura.

Pareció confuso.

— ¿Prefieres Kinomoto?

—No, me gusta Sakura —dije—, pero creo que Fujitaka, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Sak a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Kinomoto —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

—Oh.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Yamaguchi empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Syaoran.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Syaoran se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

—No —dije, sonrojada——, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

— ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Yamasaki y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Syaoran... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

—No.

—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo café oscuro. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Hakodate me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Yamaguchi llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Syaoran, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Kinomoto también mirase por el microscopio?

— Sakura —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Yamaguchi me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

El señor Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Sapporo?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Syaoran.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Chiharu durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Hakodate —concluyó.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Mi madre se ha casado.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Syaoran, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Hiro es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

—Hiro viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Probablemente no. No juega _bien. _Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —confesó, _y _pareció frustrado.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Fujitaka —concluí con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.

— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.

—Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

El señor Yamaguchi llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Yamaguchi mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Syaoran se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.

Yamasaki acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.

— ¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Li como compañero!

—No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.

—Hoy Li estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.

Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

—Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Yamasaki mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Yamasaki formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.

Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Syaoran Li, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.

**SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS**

**Proxima Actualización 15 de Febrero**

Si les soy sincera en verdad no me esperaba recibir review alguno P, se los agradezco mucho en verdad

**ChOcoLaTe-coN-MeNTa: **Me alegra que te haya gustado los personajes a los que lo adapte. Mientras leía el libro por primera vez me llego a la cabeza el nombre de Syaoran, y es que los encuentro parecidos. No pude evitar hacerlo XD, Gracias por tu review, ahí nos leemos

**Shaery Hiroshi: **Gracias a Dios fue Syaoran el primer nombre que me paso por la cabeza O.O, si te soy completamente sincera no había checado fic alguna que ya tuviera en mente dicho proyecto, espero y no se ha molestia para ti el que yo la esta adaptando con otro personajes, si es asi por favor no dudes en decirmelo n.n. Gracias por tu review

**Lindanaru: **Stephenie Meyer nos dejo suspirando xD Estoy completamente de acuerdo en el que deberia haber hombres como Edward, aunque fueran vampiros y todo U. Aunque muy triste el que los vampiros sean tan solo un mito. Pero aun asi podemos soñar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario )

**Citrikivy: **Se que la fecha es demasiado larga, por eso trato de que al modificar el capitulo y todo quede perfecto para ustedes (aparte de que no soy santa y me da flojera xD, me disculpo por eso u.u) Me es gratificante saber que no tuviste problema alguno para el entendimiento (puesto que cuando los arreglo quedan todos los párrafos dispersos ù.u). Gracias por tu review

**Espero que tods disfruten de este capitulo. Nos veremos dentro de 10 días. Se cuidan**


End file.
